Don't Blink
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: On the eve of Harry's sixty first birthday Harry thinks about his life and how quickly it flew by.


_**A/n: ok so this is what happens when you get the song Don't Blink stuck in your head, and your extremely bored!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling**_

* * *

I turned on the evening news

_Saw an old man being interviewed_

_Turning a hundred and two today_

_Asked him what's the secret to life _

_He looked up from his old pipe _

_Laughed and said "All I can say is,"_

I tossed myself down onto my favorite burgundy arm chair in front of the fireplace, in the living room of Potter Manor. I was chuckling silently to myself. _Where's the time gone? _I wondered, gazing into the small fire that was still ablaze, allowing my thoughts to wander. It seemed as if my life had rushed by, seeing as tomorrow is my sixty first birthday. I don't feel old physically. But mentally, I do. I can't wrap my mind around just how fast the years have passed. To me, it still fells like it was just yesterday that Hagrid was rescuing me from the Dursley's, and I was going off to Hogwarts.

_Don't blink_

_Just like that your six years old and you take a nap and_

_You wake up and you're twenty five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

Dwelling upon the past is something I never do. Normally, I want to forget about all the horrors it holds. Yet, for some reason, it's the only thing on my mind. Both the good and the bad of it. It's been a while since I've thought about the Dursley's. I had mended my relationship with Dudley a while back, even got to meet his wife and kids, but we never spoke of our younger years, ever.

I still recall all the times I was locked in the cramped spider infested cupboard under the stairs, not having a clue that the magic I always dreamt of was, indeed, real. They always treated me like dirt because of the fact that I could do magic. Now, it seems almost funny how much my aunt and uncle hated me because I have magic, while majority of the pureblood families hates muggles, like them, because they don't have magic. So after all the years of horrid treatment, when Hagrid came for me on my eleventh birthday I couldn't have been happier, or so I thought.

I can clearly pictured the first time I tried to get on platform nine and three quarters. That same day I met Ron, the man I still remain best friends with.

Thinking of Ron brings memories of my first year, and the sorcerers stone. Like when he sacrificed himself playing the giant wizard's chess game. Hermione had proved that knowledge is useful in battle, not that I ever doubted her.

Becoming friends with Ron and Hermione was definitely one of my better decisions. In becoming Ron's friend, I spent so much time at the burrow, not realizing that Ginny had a huge crush on me. When I really think back on it, I can't believe I was that oblivious. Not as much as Ron had been with Hermione. But still, it was almost pathetic, that I never noticed Ginny. In fact, back then if you told me that Ginny and I would end up married with three kids, I would have told you that you were crazy, and insisted you get help.

_Don't Blink_

_You might just miss your babies growin' up like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads_

_Next thing you know your better half of fifty years is there in bed and you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend, a hundred years goes fast than you think_

The day James' went off to Hogwarts, I was a wreck. He's my oldest, and therefore first to go off to school. It was hard not seeing him everyday. But when I got his letter that he was sorted into Gryffindor, I couldn't have been more proud of him. The year after, Albus went off to school. I think it was worse, probably because he was extremely nervous as well. The day I got his letter, I got the shock of my life; he was sorted into Slytherin, and was becoming quick friends with Scorpius Malfoy. During that year, Draco and I got over our petty differences, and actually became friends. Though the most emotional send off to Hogwarts was Lily's. She is my youngest, and she was going off to school with her brothers. I knew I really was becoming old. I told Ginny about it, and I can still quote her exact words to me, "You'll feel older, just think one day they'll all be getting married and have kids of there own."

That day came way to quick. Surprisingly enough, the kids did that in order too. James was first to get married. I was surprised to find out he was marrying Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson's daughter, Veronica. They were also first to make me a grandfather, to a baby boy named, Callum. He was now thirteen himself, and in his third year at Hogwarts. Albus was next to wed, with Scorpius Malfoy. Making Draco and I in-laws. I'll never forget the look on Ron's face when he found out, a mixture of shock and confusion. It was almost identical to the one he gave when I told him Draco and I were friends. Granted, he got over it, for Albus' sake, though I still think it amazes him that a Potter married a Malfoy. The final Potter wedding was when Lily married Kyle Longbottom, Neville and Luna's son. I couldn't hold back my tears on her wedding day. My little girl was all grown up, and before I new it she gave birth to twin little girls of her own, Jasmine and Violet, carrying on the tradition of flower names. It doesn't seem like a huge family. But when you gather the Malfoy's, Potter's, Weasley's, Zambini's and Longbottoms' all together under one roof it sure makes for a dysfunctional family reunion at it's finest.

_I was glued to my TV when it looked like he looked at me and said_

"_Best start putting first things first"_

_Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand_

_You can't flip it over and start again_

_Take every breath God gives you for what it's worth_

Now, that Ginny and I are both retired, I put the family first. Trying to live everyday like it's my last. Sitting here, thinking of the past, makes me realize how life really does go by faster than you think, but if you don't blink you'll be able to catch up on what you miss. With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my life, and loved ones.

_Don't Blink_

_

* * *

_

**_a/n: So what do ya think?_**

**_Review and let me know!_**

**_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_**


End file.
